Talk:Main Page
We should be thinking up a design for our logo. Any ideas? 08:18, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, we have Jigo's original logo which was too big (and also could be easily cropped), and we have my version of RSW's logo. I don't have any ideas besides my version of RSW's. 15:44, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Our current logo is pretty good, how about we have a poll saying that whether we should stick to it? 08:38, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sure. 23:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) This logo's even better! Emos Talk to me 07:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Layout Someone should make the mainpage look different than the default look. 22:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :I did, i think it looks nice, but i dont know your opinions, feel free to change it back to the past revisions or edit it, also i can help you set the boxes for the Images and Articles of the month, im copying from my VisualBoy Advance Wiki and editing it accordingly, i hope you all like my work 17:03, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :It looks nice, but I think the blue boxes should have their text aligned to the left, rather than right. 20:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Done :) 20:59, 30 November 2007 (UTC) : Spamming = Block, please stop. http://img111.imageshack.us/img111/6032/bt3sw5.png Done whoozy! 22:28, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Article of the Month Everyone who is an active user will notice that the first two AoMs have been Role Plays. At this rate, every AoM will be a Role Play! Solution? Make a separate box for the Role Play, like a summary box. Whenever we finish a Role Play, one of our admins or sysops or whatever writes down the summary of the latest role play, leaving the AoM box clear for proper articles. I think it's a great idea. --Fegaxeyl 09:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I think that idea is excelent, we could get on it by the next month, speak with Chia to see if he wants to change the rules and make this, i will gladly make that box! 00:29, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Or, we could have a effect, and have a random summary of a role-play. I think it's a good idea (Fegaxeyl's, not necessarily mine). 01:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Font Is there a reason the Main Page isn't using a "normal" font, like Times New Roman or Arial? The font we have now is kind of hard to read. 15:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree. --Yunzhong Hou :I don't know how to change it, If you could explain me how to i would. 18:17, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've changed it. 22:55, 7 February 2008 (UTC) What the... I prefered the colour before. What colours should the main page have? Green - Like Before Grey - Now Other - I'll add it Well, whatever color you decide on, please make it lighter so that the links stand out more and make the text black, OR make the links have a brighter color. Check out the color chart for your favorite background. --Yunzhong Hou I changed it, this is an option, you can revert. 17:23, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :I like the blue version. It has a good color scheme to it. --Yunzhong Hou ::Wow, things changed. Things really changed since I was last on this site. And I like the blue. :::I really don't like the light blue backgrounds. I think we should either use the previous colour or 2 colors from the Tango Desktop Project colour palette, which is really an icon palette, but the set of colors is nice.-- ChelseaFan528 18:15, 7 February 2008 (UTC) KISS Keep it simple, st**id. We shouldn't fill up the main page with unnecessary clutter; it makes it less appealing and less user-friendly. Check out these fiction wikia pages: main page archives help index And my user pages: user page portfolio page Hope this helps, Yunzhong Hou I know this has nothing to do with the mp but... I haff r3turn3d ph33r m3! Da bomba3talk2meSandy 15:47, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Claim The front page infobox on the wiki says that we're still getting off the ground. Now that we have well over a thousand articles, is this really necessary? Perhaps we should change it to something else, i.e. "We look forward to growth". What does everyone think? --Fegaxeyl 11:36, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good. I changed it. 01:25, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Random Role Play Do we really need this? Role-plays are no where near an important feature on the site! And the descriptions barely fill up a 4th of the space! I say we do away with it!!! And if we do, I have a wonderful proposal to replace it with: A box that is filled with community tasks! Which would look something like this: {| style="width:100%; background:transparent; color:white; text-align:left;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="0" |- | style="width:50%; padding:0.5em; border:2px solid #9093B8; background-color:#9999EE;" valign="top" | Community Tasks *First and foremost: Contribute! *Register yourself in the Nationality Register. *Expand stubs if they are free-edit. *Vote on forum referenda. *Vote on RFAs and other referenda. *Update Main Page templates. *Categorise uncategorised pages. *'Undo vandalism.' *'Block/ban vandals.' Items in bold are extended to sysops/b'crats only. We could add more tasks if need be. so...what do you think? 14:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) The Random Roleplay was made to keep out Roleplays from the AotMs, we could add the box you propose, but removing the "Edit Stubs" thing, maybe replace it with "Help the free edit articles". 14:54, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Most of this information exists on the Main Page already, and some of it is quite obvious. And calling them "Tasks" is a little extreme. And since when has anything "taken up a 4th"? Andrew 16:40, 20 August 2008 (UTC) url You know, "Runescapefanfiction" is a retty long title. Could you change it to just "runescapefanfic" or "runescapefanon"?